There are many applications for retaining wall structures, many of which require stacking of retaining wall panels, and all of which require loading and unloading of the retaining wall panels for transport and storage. Due to the size and weight of retaining wall panels, loading and stacking of the panels is no small endeavor. Whether a panel is lifted by a forklift or is wrapped in cables and lifted by a crane, the potential exists for the panel to shift from the grip of the lifting device, thereby posing a threat of human injury, of damage of machinery and of damage to the panel itself.
In most instances, time is of essence and it is desirable to safely and expediently lift the retaining wall panel into place. What is more, there are times when the location where the retaining wall panel is to be placed is inaccessible by heavy equipment, save for the boom of a crane or derrick. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a device that is easily attached to the retaining wall panel that will permit the panel to be hoisted by cable into place in a timely fashion while reducing the risk of injury and damage.